Cancer is a narcissist
by AkiAkiChan
Summary: Spencer is having headaches, and no one can figure out why. So when his old friend Dr. Gregory House shows up, offering to find some answers, Spencer goes with him. After all, what's the harm? He'll only find out the truth. But sometimes, the truth hurts. Rated T for some coarse language that's to appear later.
1. Chapter 1

**Perhaps this isn't the best time to start a new story. I already I two others stories on hold that I haven't worked on in months…but this…I have to write this.**

Spencer Reid had a headache. Which wasn't all that unusual because he had been getting them quite frequently recently. He had gone to several doctors. He had gotten several tests done. He had gotten second, third, fourth opinions. They all said the same thing. There's nothing physically wrong with your brain. It _must _be psychological.

But Spencer Reid _knew _crazy, and he _knew_ he wasn't crazy. There was no way. He couldn't be crazy. He wouldn't, couldn't let himself believe their "diagnosis".

So Spencer decided he would grit his teeth and bear the pain. Eventually, _someone_ had to figure what was wrong.

He just never expected that someone to be an old friend. If you could call him that. See, this "old friend", was a complete total jerk.

Scratch that.

He was a narcissist, a bastard, an asshole, and a jerk who no regard for the feelings of others, privacy, or respect for the law.

When Spencer came home on Monday after a long day at work, something was off. He didn't feel alone in his house. And he wasn't.

A Dr. Gregory House was sitting in his armchair. Yes, the narcissistic bastard had, once again, broken into Spencer's house.

"What are you _doing _here, House?" Spencer asked, frustration seeping into his words.

"I don't even get a proper 'Hello'?" House asked.

"You lost that privilege when you broke into my house."

"But I have a key."

"Which you _stole,_ so it's still breaking and entering," Spencer paused, "If you're just here to annoy me, please leave. I don't have the patience to deal with you. At all."

"I'm not here to annoy you. I'm here to help. I've been looking at your medical files. And I want you to come to Princeton Plainsboro for some tests."

"What are you going to do that hasn't already been done?"

"I'm the head of the diagnostics department, it's my job to figure out what wrong with people when no one else can. Besides, I doubt any of your previous doctors even bothered to _consider_ if the headaches were a symptom of something going on in some part of the body _other _than the brain."

Spencer gaped at him. He hadn't even thought of that.

"Some genius _you_ are. You should have come to me right away after the first doctor couldn't figure it out. Idiot," House continued. "Now let's get going."

"Going?" Spencer asked.

House sighed. "Don't you want to get this thing over with? The sooner we get to the hospital the better. And you can deal with your boss later. Let's go."

With that, Spencer was shoved out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

When Spencer and House arrived in New Jersey, they did not go to the hospital. Instead, House took Spencer to his apartment. Well, technically, the apartment House and Wilson shared. Before Spencer could even ask what they were doing there, House answered. "You're spending the night here. No use trying to figure out what's going on when my entire team is probably out drinking or something."

"Then why couldn't I have just stayed home and drive up here tomorrow?" Spencer asked.

"Because I know you, and I know that you won't do that. You'll choose your job over your health. Again," House answered. Spencer wanted to have some sort of snarky response, but he knew House was right. At that point, Wilson came out of his room.

"I thought I heard your voice House. Where were you? And who's that?" Wilson asked.

"Well, I flew out to Las Vegas to get a good stripper, but ended up with this nerdy boy toy instead," House replied, sarcasm dripping off his words.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Spencer Reid," Spencer said, "I _am_ from Las Vegas, but live in Virginia currently. I'm here because House has decided that he's going to figure out what's causing my headaches." Spencer paused. "You must be James Wilson. House has told me about you."

"Oh, really? And what has he said?"

"Now don't get any ideas Wilson. I told him you were the most terrible oncologist ever and an insufferable asshole who likes to play head games with me," House replied.

"Of course you did," Wilson responded, rolling his eyes. Turning his attention to Spencer, he said, "Welcome to our apartment."


End file.
